From Ashes
by LegendOfPerseus
Summary: Harry is sick of it, he refuses to stay any longer! So he escapes from his shackles, only to find a whole new world in front of him, one that will change his life forever. Harry will be Mature (with a mischievous side), as well as creating his own Kingdom in the ashes of a long forgotten land far in the south. !GrayHarry !MatureHarry !KingHarry !NationBuilding !MassiveBattles
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back, sorta.**

 **(-(-(-(-(-(-I-)-)-)-)-)**

In an ordinary town, in an ordinary house, there lived ordinary people, they were so ordinary that they were regarded as paragons in their town, except for _one_ member in their home, he was _extraordinary_. This child was exceptionally bright, but because he was not a true child of the couple, because he had features which the other residents did not, he was shunned, he was beaten, and he was starved, over and over, and over again until one day, he had had enough…

And so, he _broke_ his shackles.

* * *

Harry was in agony…

The Cruel Man hit him again because, he hadn't gotten his newspaper quickly enough. The Mean Lady yelled at him for a long time, and the Fat Kid took the meagre food that the Mean Lady had given him. He wanted it all to end, why couldn't it just end. Why did he have to suffer so much anguish?!

A heavy fist slams against the door to his cupboard, Harry's small seven-year-old frame rattling with every blow.

"Get out of there, boy!" The Cruel Man bellowed.

Harry hesitantly got out of his cupboard, knowing it'd be worse if he stayed. The Cruel Man, or Vernon as every other person in that house called him.

He wasn't allowed to say Vernon's name.

Vernon got closer to him, his hand raising, he didn't want the Cruel man to hit him, he _couldn't_ let the Cruel man hit him. He Won't _Let_ _ **Him!**_

As Vernon's fist came closer to him, he _screamed_.

And all hell broke loose. The ground began to shake, the walls started to rattle in time with Harry's rapid heartbeat, the lights started to flicker until the light bulbs burst, the gas line started to leak, and suddenly with a resounding _**BOOM**_ , the house went up in flames. The ground around it sinking in to the earth while, lava started to bubble up on to the surface.

The neighbors screamed and shouted, running away from the disaster starting in the Dursley's home. Then, it all seemed to calm for a moment…

But soon after, the ground screamed in agony once again as the entirety of Privet Drive was rent open with fiery cracks, dooming scores of people to their fate. On ground zero, Harry continued to scream, eyes squeezed shut as he fell deeper into the bowels of the earth. Fire, Ash and Sulphur all around him, yet still unscathed as he fell deeper and deeper, while ignorant to the fate of those who were around him, Harry continued to fall until he passed out.

Above ground, the immediate surrounding area of Privet Drive was a hellish, fire and brimstone filled, wasteland, where the first thing anyone thought when they saw that terrible landscape, was its name…

 _ **The Doom**_

* * *

 **Far, far away, in a world unheard of, a small figure started to fall from the clouds. His clothes were torn and burnt, but his body was unscathed. His body soon started to change mid-air, his hair turned darker, a mop of unruly shadows appeared upon his head. His green eyes turned into beacons of power, while his chest glowed, and through the holes of his shirt. A shape took form on his back, a Phoenix rising from its ashes. A sword in its left talon and a group of arrows on its right, in its mouth was a single olive branch with two leaves on it, the Phoenix's feathers looked unkempt and feral, and the eyes seemed to glow. The Phoenix itself seemed to be alive on this falling figure's back...**

* * *

With a resounding _crack_ , the figure falling from the sky landed on the ground, a meter-deep hole erupting around the figure. The figure was silent and unmoving, only his chest seemed to rise and fall with shallow breaths.

Around him was a thick jungle, with trees rising hundreds of feet into the air. The jungle went silent when he first crashed landed, beginning to 'speak' only moments after, this new event forgotten but for a few curious creatures.

The figure groaned, a young childish voice escaping from his lips, startling several creatures, who thought it to be a rock, stone, or at the very least adult creature who had landed, one enterprising creature, a small, lone Brownbelly Wyvern among them. It was littered with scars, yet it had young eyes, it wasn't very old, but it crept forward nonetheless, it saw a human child, covered in ash, and in ripped coverings, stuff that the nearby village of Quor call "clothes." The Brownbelly gets closer and closer, until it hears the sounds of twigs breaking, it looks around, searching for the noise, and sees nearby bushes, those that weren't affected by the crash landing that is, move. There was too much movement for a small creature, so taking its chances, the Brownbelly takes off, going into the upper canopy, low enough to see, but high enough to be safe.

A human walks through the underbrush, searching for the thing that had fallen, along with nearly twenty other men, all were armed with spears of oily, black rock, of similar color to obsidian, yet emitting a distinct ominous aura about them. They were all wearing rough spun cloth under leather, normally a bad idea in the jungle, however it was necessary to survive in the Green Hell for more than an hour. The lead human advances cautiously, until he sees the child lying in the small crater in the jungle floor. He attaches his spear to his back, a loop of leather on his armor for this exact reason and picks up the unconscious child.

"Let's go back, we've found what the falling thing was…"

One of the other men asks, somewhat nervously. "Are you sure that this is it? This child, no, _creature_ can fall a so far and survive!"

"Nonetheless, we cannot, in our right mind, leave this child here, who has done nothing, in the middle of the Green Hell, to die alone."

The other men nod and hefts their spears as they all start moving back to the village of Quor.

A few hours after the men of Quor picked up the child, they arrived at their village. Drawing much attention at seeing the fair skinned child. The group of men took the child to the elder's hut to report their findings in the jungles and see if anything was wrong with the child.

"Elder Aylin!" The first man spoke, who was also the leader of that group.

"Yes, Arum?" The Elder responded.

The man, Arom, comes forward, the small child they had found in his arms.

"We found this child in the jungles, a half a day's walk away."

The Elder walks close, his gnarled hands on his staff, every movement of his feet followed by the low thud of his staff hitting the ground. The Elder stares at the child, noting his strange features.

"Where did this child come from, and how did he get there?"

Arom nods slightly up to the sky and says, "He fell from the sky, or so the crater that we found him in implies but, we have no clue where he comes from. His features match nothing I've ever read or seen before."

The Elder nods sagely and motions for Arum to follow him, meanwhile, the other twenty members of Arum's party leave and go to their own post-hunt errands. Elder Aylin and Arum arrive at large hut near the center of Quor, and take the child inside, they place him on a bed, and begin to talk of his origins and what it could mean.

* * *

 **The Lost Journals**

* * *

 **The village of Quor is a modest thing, if a little primitive looking compared to the villages of Westeros and Essos. It was vaguely rectangular, due to a past village elder who made the buildings more ordered, with straight roads and orderly, if slightly muddy houses, the river was about a hundred meters away, with a small stream running by the eastern side of the village.**

 **The huts were made of dried mud brick and thatch, albeit the thatch was from a native tree, called the steelwood, which is a relative of the North's Ironwoods, the thatch, when dried, turns as hard as steel, yet as light as regular wood, which is still heavy, but not as much as solid metal.**

 **There were bovine creatures, albeit they were strange, having six legs instead of four, positioned as four forelegs and two rear legs. Instead of two horns, they had four, facing forward and up. They were mostly docile, but fierce when angered, using the middle and rear set of legs to stand and using the first set as deadly hammers, their hooves were sharp in comparison to most other hooved creatures.**

 **Other such oddities covered the village, apart from the people themselves, who unlike the brindled men farther north, looked mostly normal. The people of Quor did not die of disease, having been exposed to dozens of lethal ones early on in their history, they have become immune to them. The villagers have sun-kissed skin, with short brown hair for the most part, and they wear little because of the oppressive heat of the jungles. Most of what they wear was made of primitive textiles or hides and leather. Most of them had dark brown or black eyes. They lived in harmony with the land for the most part, in some rare cases a few of the villagers can even speak with a selective amount of the creatures. Usually either snakes, limbed reptiles, mammals and birds, those were the common groups. The village also had a symbiotic relationship with the Zorses living in the Wyvern Plains, as well as a neutral one with the Wyverns themselves.**

 **The Population of Quor is small, only around three thousand people, nothing in comparison to the enormous groups farther north.**

* * *

Tell me what y'all think!

Check my bio as well, it's been updated

I've also become an offical Author on Immortal's Gathering, a discord server where Authors and Readers can meet about as personally as is possible, here's a link!

discord . gg / MASCXf3

Remove the spaces of course.


	2. Hope

**Five positive reviews already and I've only posted the first chapter, and here I was thinking that this would take awhile to pick up speed!**

 **Anyway, thanks to you all for reviewing!**

 **As well as my amazing Beta (for the first 1/3 of the chapter), OldManSilver!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, the story!**

 **(-(-(-(-(-(-I-)-)-)-)-)**

Elder Aylin carefully inspected the boy that Arum had brought. His back, chest, upper arms, legs, and feet were riddled with an assortment of scars. Scars of every size and kind imaginable. Burn marks, pierce marks, slashes, bruises, and signs of broken bones. If it was an injury, this poor boy had it somewhere on his body. A single glance at his body would suggest he had been treated similarly to a truly hated slave.

His face was peculiar, his face did not have the abnormalities that most people had, placing his face structure in the uncanny valley, as if he were ethereal, or artificial. Perhaps even divine? It didn't matter, he would care for the child all the same.

Elder Aylin nods minutely at the boy's unconscious form, as if committing something to memory, before finally leaving the hut.

* * *

He opened his eyes, hesitantly, expecting the blow to come down upon his small frame for daring to raise his voice to the Cruel Man.

Only to be shocked speechless when he found himself somewhere completely different, he might as well have gone to another planet.

He sat up from the rickety bed he was now on. Observing his surroundings with uncertainty he decides to say, "Where am I?"

His young voice croaked, sounding drastically out of place in the hut. No one answered.

He cautiously got up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, which was merely a bunch of hides over grass? Something like that. He walked to the door, made of a stick frame covered by hide, not the sturdiest thing ever. It had no visible lock so, he pushed it lightly, and it easily drew open.

As soon as he opened that door, several dozen people took note of him. One of them turned around and ran somewhere while yelling something in some foreign language. Harry, looked around curiously, and with a little fear in his eyes. He slowly backed into the hut, as a group of people, a young woman, two men, one elderly and one young adult, approached the hut. He went into the back of the hut, fearing now what these new people might do to him. Were they anything like the Dursleys? Were they like the rest of the kids on Privet Drive? He didn't know, and he hoped that he didn't have to find out the hard way. He wished that he'd finally catch a break from the anguish he's already suffered.

The group of people entered the hut, he hid behind a table of some kind in the back of the hut. One of the men, the elder one. He had graying hair, and knobbly knees, and yet looked surprisingly fit in comparison to most other old men he'd seen, with brown eyes and hair, he looked relatively plain in that regard, but there was a twinkle in his dark eyes that hid cunning and intelligence. He said something in some language he didn't know. When Harry didn't respond, he said something, in a different language, and then another, and another, until finally.

"You. Safe. No. Fear."

Harry blinked and said cautiously.

"You don't want to hurt me?"

The man shook his head, slowly moving forward a pace.

"Don't come closer."

Harry says, his voice closer to a whisper than to common speech.

"I. No. Harm."

The elder man says quietly, not moving very quickly, and saying the words slowly.

The woman steps closer now. She had fiery, red hair with hints of blonde running down its length, like actual fire. Which reached her mid-back, she was a very beautiful woman, but she certainly was no dainty flower either. She was fit, yet beautiful. A beauty in every way, her bright, emerald green eyes amazed him, he had no idea someone's eyes could be as bright as his own. She gets onto her knees to be at Harry's eye level. She says something in their own language to him, and while he doesn't understand it, it was soothing. He found himself walking toward her of his own volition. He didn't know why. He opened his arms and hugged her before he even knew what he was doing, her soothing words constant in his ears.

She hugged him, never stopping her soothing words, and before he knew it, he was falling asleep. Her warmth, the lullaby in his ears, and the presence of something friendly finally cracked his walls, built over time to take the abuse of the Dursley's, now falling apart at the smallest kindness. He began to cry, hot wet _tears_ falling down his cheeks. He was _free_ , finally _free_ from the endless abuse. He didn't care where he was now, or even if he was only here for a few moments, right now, this was _paradise_. If it lasts forever, then he'll enjoy it for just as long, if it wasn't forever, then he'll cherish these memories until the Dursley's finally kill him. He felt his eyes closing, his mind shutting down, as he finally found kindness, however long he might have this kindness, it was all he ever wanted…

 _His eyes shut, and all was bliss._

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

* * *

"Harry! You crazy child of mine, get over here!"

Shouted a feminine voice, one that was strong and matronly with a tone of exasperation. Harry was running from fence to fence, hopping over the low ones and sliding under the high ones, all while one poor woman was forced to chase him forward and backward through the array of backyard fences. He laughed happily, having spent four years in this quaint jungle village in the middle of nowhere had helped him, he was healthy now. Not malnourished as he was before, his eyes were more vibrant than ever and he had grown nearly six inches in the first year. Then another four throughout the next three. He was four foot eight inches.

Harry did not just grow physically however, he grew to be one of the smartest in Quor, he had an insatiable curiosity that would not be satisfied, so he frequently read nearly all he could, which wasn't much in the remote distance of Quor, however there were many ruins around the northern end of Sothoryos, interesting things were always being found by the Quorothi.

Recently, Harry had gotten fixed on one specific kind of ruin, Valyrian ruins, and there was one to the north east of Quor that was particularly interesting, since it had one of the infamous towers of the Dragonlords, and suspiciously it was still intact, if locked, Harry and nearly a hundred different Quorothi, together and separately, had tried to open the tower, but gained no access.

One of the most momentous things to happen to Harry was that he found something he thought lost.

He found his _mother_

The woman whose shoulder he had cried into when he first arrived was not some random Quorothi villager, but rather Lily Potter née Evans. That had shocked him stiff for nearly the entire day when he'd first heard it, but when he finally recovered, that feeling of kindness when he'd first hugged her turned to adoration and from there to a kind of love special only to mothers and their children.

Harry ducked under one last fence and turned the corner behind a building, an attempt to escape his loving mother's wish for him to take a bath.

Only to find that it was an exercise in futility because shortly after he turned the corner. He was faced with Arom, an amused expression on his face, his arms crossed loosely.

"Uhm, you wouldn't be so kind as to let me through, right?"

Harry asked impishly.

Arom smirked, "Nope."

He lunges forward and grabs Harry's wrist before he can escape. Dragging him to Lily, despite Harry's protests, not that they mattered to someone thrice his age. Harry pouted as he was dragged away. He hated showers, Mum always did it too rough.

He was eventually dragged to Lily, who was tapping her foot and smirking smugly. Harry pouted at her, not even letting her speak.

"I don't wanna!"

Lily sighed exasperatedly and simply grabbed his wrist from Arom.

"I'll take it from here., Arom."

Arom smirks, turns on his heel and calls out behind him.

"Good luck! You'll need it!"

Lily snorts before looking sternly at Harry.

"Come, or I won't tell you the secret I've been hinting at."

Harry freezes and nods slowly, why exactly she wanted him clean so badly, he didn't know, but he will run with it. After all, what mum says, goes. Especially if she brings the secret into this, she's been hinting at it since he managed to learn their language, though Lily learned the language that he spoke, which he knew as English, but in this world is known as Westorosi Speech.

She drags him into their shared hut, and simply points at a tub ahead of them. Harry nods and undresses, hopping into the tub while Lily grabs a clean rag and pours on a form of herbal soap that the Quorothi use. She begins to wipe away the dirt and grime that Harry has on his arm, leaving it spotlessly clean, his pale bronze skin from years in the sun obvious. As Lily continues to wash her son, whom had been missing from her life until four years ago, she begins to reminiscence on her past life, where magic was common ever since she turned eleven. Harry's eleventh birthday was tomorrow, at least by this world's calendar, if anything happens tomorrow, she'll know exactly what it was.

"Mum?"

Lily jumps and looks a Harry.

"My arm isn't that interesting is it?"

Lily shakes her head and finishes washing off Harry, leaving a change of clothes for him on a small wooden table next to the tub. A dark green tunic and brown trousers.

Lily turns to face Harry as he finishes dressing.

"Tomorrow is a big day, Harry."

She smiles. Harry grins excitedly.  
"I know! It's my birthday and I can't wait!"

Lily smiles and then frowns when she looks outside for a moment.

"It's almost dark out. Sleep well Harry, tomorrow will be a great day."

Harry lays on his bed, a fur blanket covering him from the slight cold that seeps into the house.

"Good night, mum."

He murmurs as Lily kisses his forehead.

* * *

Lily leaves the hut after Harry falls asleep. Walking to Elder Aylin's hut and knocking on the door, waiting somewhat impatiently for him to walk out. When he finally does, she only says one word to him before turning on her heel and walking away.

" _Ritual"_

Aylin nods and goes back inside his hut. Lily marches off to Arom's hut and does the same thing as before. Arom nods his assent and goes back into his hut, grabs a bundle of objects and goes off to one of the other houses, coming out later with another man who has another bundle in his arms, this continues until there are 20 people there.

Apart from Lily, Arom, and Elder Aylin. They all walk deep into the jungle, meeting a patrol before they leave, that patrol of men joins them as another one replaces them, and they walk into the jungle. The eventually arrive at a clearing, where the ground is perfectly flat, and spread out into into a outer circle of 13 people, then a middle circle of seven and a inner circle of three, which had Lily, Arom, and Elder Aylin , on the floor under them, there was half of a ritual circle drawn, the other half was bare ground, the symbols cut off mid-drawn, and the group waits, standing for nearly three hours, before the sounds of bushes moving alerts them to movement. Out of the bushes comes Harry, eyes closed, breathing normal as if asleep. Yet walking toward them normally, until he arrives at one edge of the circle, then his eyes glow behind his eyelids, green light spewing out. Whilst green wisps of smoke exude from his mouth, the smoke seems to hang around the hair as Harry's form makes a circuit around all three circles, leaving three circles of glowing green smoke in the air. He stops at the outer circle, where the bare ground meets the half finished ritual and holds his and up to the sky, the air seems to gather around his hand, compressing over and over again, until it seems to turn into a small point of black, dust starts to fly into the black point, it grows and grows, becoming a black cylinder. The clouds above turn dark and lightning begins to show itself amongst the clouds.

With a resounding _**BANG**_ , a monstrous bolt of lightning hit the black cylinder floating above Harry's hand. It now had streaked bolts of lightning running across it. Harry leaned down and began to draw, line after line, symbol after symbol. Over the course of an hour. In total silence, he finishes the circle, and stands in the center of the circle. Every other person three feet away, then seven, then thirteen in order of closest circle to farthest. Every person apart from Harry stands between three and seven feet away from each other. Harry looks up to the sky, eyes as closed as when he first came in.

" _ **Dii du'ul los Harry Potter ahrk Lah FEN daal fah zu'u drun. Laas ahrk Dinok, Dez ahrk hind grind wah drun laas daal wah daar lein us nii los evenaar, nii lost kiin ahst fin jal ahrk ahst fin brom, nii fen oblaan ahst fin brun."**_

With every word spoken, the earth seemed to rumble, as if waking from a deep slumber. The lines on the bare earth began to glow, every person that was on a circle was locked in place, as the glow began to climb up their legs, the glow climbed and climbed until it reached their eyes. They began to glow. Their hands all raised simultaneously. Straight up, their fingers pointed. And small beams of light began to rise from their fingers, they shot into sky, twenty three small beams of light. All the men and women in the ritual had runes imprinted into the underside of their forearms, Lily Potter, who knew what was happening. Embraced it wholeheartedly. Her hair was rising into the air like a fiery halo. Elder Aylin's robes were fluttering around him, like a gust was beneath his feet. And Arom's skin grew hard like steel, whilst turning his eyes steel grey, like a particular family in the far north. In the center of it all, Harry Potter raised his hand and the beams began to connect, lines of power linking them all, until a massive beam 46 feet in diameter rose into the air, reaching to the sky and crashed against a barrier, a crack like glass falling was heard.

And the sky _shattered_.

* * *

 **The Lost Journals**

* * *

 **Wyverns are peculiar creatures. They come in many sizes, from the Brownbelly Wyvern, about the size of a small monkey. To true behemoths, like the fabled Goliath Wyvern, which is large enough to pick up an elephant in each talon. There is many more than just two kinds though, there are the Brownbelly Wyverns, Brindled Wyverns, the Swamp Wyverns, Shadow-wing Wyverns, and Goliath Wyverns.**

 **From Least Lethal to Most Lethal (Individual)**

 **Brownbelly Wyverns: Small Monkey sized Wyverns, with harsh beaks reminiscent of predatory birds, yet covered in scales and filled by sharp needle-like teeth, Brownbelly Wyverns are very prepared to tear anything apart for food, they have the intelligence of a three or four year old child. The biggest danger from them is that they come in huge numbers, upwards of a hundred, and hordes of thousands aren't unheard of either, large enough to devour an entire village of people in seconds.**

 **Brindled Wyverns: Among the weirdest kind of known Wyverns, they are covered in strange reflective scales which give them their name, rumors say that they have the ability to camouflage perfectly into their environment, like a chameleon. Not much else is known about them.**

 **Swamp Wyverns: One of the uncommon Wyverns, it can spit deadly acid from its mouth. It can breathe underwater, having amphibian features. They can swim faster than they can walk, and can barely fly, only barely moving across the sky. They usually are solitary, but occasionally form small packs of three to four. These packs do not last long. They are totally sapient, they can and will understand you, by body language if not speech, as some have learned how to understand speech.**

 **Shadow-Wing Wyverns: Rare and Dangerous, one of the most dangerous Wyverns out there purely because they are invisible at night. They are totally solitary except during mating season, where the meet for a few weeks and then go back to their solitary selves. They are among the smartest and more perceptive Wyverns, Sapient and with their own culture.**

 **Goliath Wyvern: The most mysterious of all Wyverns, details about this Wyvern wildly vary, but a few things are known, they dwell in the deeps of volcanoes and they are the only kind of Wyverns that can breathe fire, it was known that they had a major nesting ground in the north west, across the sea, a land of many volcanoes. They are now shrouded in myth and legend, at least to the Quorothi. They have heard a few things from across the sea, one being the name of Goliath Wyverns in the north,** _ **Dragons**_ **.**

* * *

The second installment of From Ashes! Now, I do hope to send out a chapter every week, but it might not happen, so don't quote me on that, apart from that, I have read your reviews (my reaction to them is rather comical, seeing as I squeal like a small child on Christmas when I get one)

I only had a beta for about 1/3 of this, so the quality is going to be nowhere near as good as the last chapter, but that's why I'm reviewing this thing as many times as I can before posting.

I also had Bracting review this before I posted it

And of course, the link to the discord server in which I get support in the form of Betas and/or criticism

: / / . g g / 3

Remove the spaces of course.


	3. Bit of a Dilemma

**Okay, so due to a large number of tests and projects and whatnot that just came and introduced Jack the Ripper to my leisure time. I've been able to write more than 600 words on the third chapter, however, I've also come up with an idea, one that I'm going to leave up to you guys whether or not it is implemented.**

 **What if I turn From Ashes into a Self-Insert story?**

 **How many of you would go with it?**

 **How many against?  
You tell me.**

 **If yes, then I will make a (technically) second story with the current plot of 'From Ashes' and leave the (non self-insert) 'From Ashes' on my profile, and then if you guys want me to, I can continue it using the plot from the Self-Insert Story (Which will probably just me called 'From Ashes (S-I)'**

 **A clarification, If you guys pick a SI, I WILL NOT replace the current story, merely copy it in SI format, continuing both.**

 **Anyway, once next week is over, I'll be able to overhaul the Story into either SI format, or, write the next chapter.**

 **(It's currently 9:40PM on Sunday where I'm at. Clarification for all my readers on the other end of the globe.)**

 **The Tally so far:**

 **For: 2  
Against: 3**

* * *

I was to leave this for a week, but due to the decisive victory in favor of not making it a self insert. I won't do that, and a regular chapter will come out by week's end.

 **Final Tally:**

 **For: 5**

 **Against: 15**


End file.
